Save the Ice Trapped Gobbos!
Save the Ice Trapped Gobbos! is the first level of Cossack Village in Croc 2. Items Required * Purple Gummi * Clockwork Gobbo Walkthrough Smash open the crystal crate to your left at the start. There are two bridges leading away from the starting platform; take the furthest one first, off to the right. Note the frozen block with the TNT Barrel inside of it. Jump on top of it, then straight up again to grab the YELLOW CRYSTAL. Next, push the frozen block forward along the icy path. It'll click once it touches the button in the ground ahead, but you need to push it all the way forward for it to officially register and raise half of the bridge to the left. Stomp on the crystal crate to the right, and use a Purple Gummi on the Gummi Placeholder on this island. Move far forward as you bounce on it to reach a ledge with a platform crate and two crystal crates (all of which you must smash), as well as the RED CRYSTAL and a Heart. Use the new crumbling platforms to return to the previous area. Cross the raised half of the bridge and jump across the gap. On the left, stomp on the ground where there is a cracked frozen circle to fall into a cave. Below, ring the Checkpoint Gong, and smash open the crystal crate and the platform crate. Cross the crumbling platforms to the corner and stand on top of the second platform crate. Do a triple jump from on top of it to smash the crate and also collect the VIOLET CRYSTAL high above it. Jump up the new crumbling platform to the upper ledge and rescue the trapped Gobbo. Smash the crate up here and ride the Balloon back down. Use the Jelly to bounce back above the surface. Above, the Gobbo will press the button and hold the previous bridge up. Cross it and push the frozen block across it. Continue pushing the frozen block forwards over the icy path. As you approach the other end of a short canyon, look to your left to find another crystal crate and a stompable ground spot behind it. Drop down into the next cave there. Ring the Checkpoint Gong and smash the crystal crate, then jump up the Breakable Boxes to reach the ledge with the Gobbo and another crystal crate. Now, instead of taking the Balloon back down, jump onto one of the nearest two Breakable Boxes and let yourself fall straight down. Collect the BLUE CRYSTAL, and smash the Platform Crate beside it. Jump across the new crumbling platforms to return to the starting area, and use the Jelly to return above ground. After the newly-freed Gobbo chops down the tree ahead, push the frozen block across it. On the far side, smash the crystal crate, then stand on the Clockwork Gobbo Point and use one of your mechanical friends. CC There is a tree directly ahead of you. Go around it on either side, CC but try to stay close to that you don't lose too much momentum. CC Straighten out again on the other side and go up the bridge. On the CC far island, veer left at the end of the path to get the GREEN CRYSTAL. CC If you have enough juice, you can do a 180-degree turn and try to get CC the Heart on the other side, but collecting the crystal should be your CC first priority. At this point, if you've been collecting all of the Coloured Crystals, the Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb will be nearby. Touch it to begin a challenging section. GG Jump to the Swing Rope and check out what lies ahead. You need to GG cross three Breakable Boxes and catch another Swing Rope on the far GG side. You want to be jumping to the last Box as the second Swing Rope GG is moving away from you, so that you can jump to it on its way back. GG If you manage to grab hold of it, you're all clear as you leap to the GG Golden Gobbo Statue and teleport back. Jump across the rotating bridge carefully. On the far side, stomp through the weak icy spot on the right. Smash the crystal crate on the right, then line yourself up with the Breakable Boxes and Swing Ropes. Jump to the first Box as the rope approaches the far end of its swing, then jump immediately forward to grab the Rope as it swings back towards you. Jump off the Rope as it nears the end of its forward swing to land on the solid platform. It's easier doing the second half, since grabbing the Rope in the first place presents no difficulties. Again, though, let Croc land himself square on the Box by jumping off the rope near the end of its swing, while you still have a little bit of forward momentum. Immediately jump to the far ledge and rescue the Gobbo, smash the crates, and cross the new crumbling platform to the other side. Bounce on the Jelly to return above ground. Your newly-rescued Gobbo jams the gears on the spinning bridge, so that you can push the frozen block across it. At the corner of the icy path, push the block to the left down another bridge. It will automatically enter the cave at theother end, so smash the crystal crate next to the entrance, then head on in. Inside the last cave, jump to the top of the stack of boxes and grab the loose TNT Barrel there. Throw it at the section of the wall directly across from the cave's entrance to free another Gobbo, and reveal a crystal crate. There is another crystal crate to break open in the main room. Move towards the Red Button until the Gobbo speaks, then jump on top of the frozen block, and your new friend will activate the lift to bring it and you to the next ledge above. Push the block outside. The final Gobbo chops the ice away from the TNT Barrel. Before you pick it up, smash open the last two crystal crates on this island. Carry the barrel across the short bridge, and throw it at the snow over the exit, just past the frozen well. Crystal Locations * Yellow: Where you first find the frozen block with the TNT Barrel inside of it, jump up from on top of the block, or do a triple jump if you've already pushed the block away. * Red: Use a Purple Gummi just past the starting position of the ice block with the TNT Barrel inside of it, and bounce to the high platform ahead. * Violet: In the first below-ground cave, do a triple jump from on top of the second platform crate. * Blue: In the cave where you jump up the series of Breakable Boxes, drop straight down underneath the top right Box. * Green: In the Clockwork Gobbo section, to the left at the end of the path. Video Gallery Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Cossack Village Category:Normal Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Golden Gobbo Levels Category:Cave Levels